


N.O.B.H.W.F.

by skies_of_blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skies_of_blue/pseuds/skies_of_blue
Summary: They like to think that they are One big happy Weasley family, but they are really not.





	N.O.B.H.W.F.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Notes: This was a gift for someone in RL, who wanted me to write something completely opposite to what I usually ship. I tried very hard to do H/Hr justice, though I feel so very horrible for what I did to poor Ginny and Ron! This is the first thing I ever wrote that doesn't really focus on one of the Weasleys. It also has an unusual writing style that I never used before.

_The Weasleys are a very important family to Harry._

He crosses the room quickly, desperate to plunge a hand into that mass of curls. She turns to the door of this random bedroom in the Burrow to cast silencing and locking charms.

_They were so very happy when Harry and Ginny were married soon after the war. Arthur and Molly were very encouraging of their relationship. A wedding eased the pain of Bill's death greatly._

He barely gets out a "My God have I missed you," before molding his body to her back and latching his mouth to the sensitive spot near her ear as she finishes the charms. She shivers and moans in response. 

_Not long after, Hermione and Ron were also married in a backyard wedding at the Burrow. The Weasley parents were ecstatic. It helped them deal with the news of Percy's betrayal and incarceration._

She cannot handle any more teasing, and she spins in his arms, mouth meeting mouth so that tongues can brush up against each other in a forbidden twist. 

_The surviving and free Weasleys all gathered every Sunday to enjoy an enormous, family meal together._

His hands have already started unbuttoning her shirt in between frantic kisses, and she pauses in her own kisses to yank his Weasley jumper over his head.

_They would all meet on Holidays as well, and Molly would wonder aloud about Harry and Ginny or Ron and Hermione producing grandchildren._

She must slide his glasses off to pull the green jumper bearing the H on it up over his head. The Weasley jumper gets tossed aside in the frenzy of undressing each other - tossed aside much like the Weasley spouses.

_It was One Big Happy Weasley Family,_

They are up against the wall now, this week it is the wall in Ginny's old room, and his lips have already wandered down the slope of her neck and have found a breast to lavish with kisses. She struggles to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his jeans, caressing the hardness that she knows is throbbing in anticipation for her.

_except it wasn't,_

He drops to his knees before her, sliding her knickers down reverently, as if she were a goddess. He proceeds to worship her, his mouth and fingers working the warmest and most sensitive part of her body until she is moaning and quivering against the Burrow walls.

_because every Sunday and every holiday, a smoldering, green stare would meet very receptive brown eyes across the room._

She grabs hold of his raven hair, adding more disarray to his permanently, messy locks. He grazes her clit with his teeth in response, focusing on her taste and softness with his clever tongue. She must bite down on her lower lip as she feels the wave of pleasure crash through her body.

_Harry and Hermione would casually greet each other and exchange pleasantries._

"Oh my word, Harry!" she whispers, her voice ragged and husky, and he pulls back from her shaking body to kick off the jeans and boxers that are scrunched around his ankles.

_The words were background noise though, and the true conversation took place between their eyes and their expressions._

He grabs her bottom and lifts her, using strong arms and ever stronger thighs to hold her up, intent on making love against the wall, making love to this woman who is a Weasley by marriage only.

_They would sneak upstairs, into one of the many bedrooms of the Burrow,_

When they are both staring into each others eyes, he enters her in one deep thrust. He senses an overwhelming relief when his cock is finally enveloped in the hot slickness he has fantasized about during the week, and he fights to keep his eyes open and watch her face. All his strength and his and concentration is in use in order to bring pleasure to this friend, this woman who he loves dearly, even at the expense of his own wife.

_and come together in a frenzy of passion that neither experienced with their Weasley spouses._

Her eyes are open as well, and they both know it is because these Sundays and Holidays are the only time they are making love without having to imagine someone else. There is nothing to hold back, so her softly chanted, "Harry...Harry...oh please…Harry," can be whispered aloud instead of being kept buried in her mind.

_The façade of OBHWF thrived on downstairs, while Harry and Hermione fulfilled their fantasies in the rooms above them. They are lost in their own world of pleasure, as they allowed themselves this escape from the monotony of their own lives._

They return to the boisterous gathering one at a time, losing themselves in the knot of red heads while a secret smile graces their lips. They both savor the rush of having done something forbidden.

_A resigned blue stare meets very sad brown eyes across the room. These two Weasleys can speak with their eyes as well, each acknowledging that they know, but will not utter a word. The youngest two Weasley siblings are used to getting things second hand, even if it includes the love of their own spouses._


End file.
